deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid vs. Thanos
Ahomeschoolingroudon= Darkseid vs. Thanos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Darkseid from DC Comics and Thanos from Marvel Comics. Description The two most infamous galactic overlords fight in the cosmic war between DC and Marvel, it's Thanos vs Darkseid! Interlude Boomstick: Whether you think about it or not, there's always this maniacal evil guy that wants nothing more than to bring the universe to its knees. In this case, you have these two monsters who are ready to duke it out. Wiz: Like Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. Boomstick: And Thanos, the Mad Titan. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkseid Wiz: Apokolips, a planet spawned by the destruction of Urgrund. But lying in this planet is the dark ruler. Who runs this planet with an iron fist. Darkseid Boomstick: When the Old Gods fell in Ragnarok the New Gods filled the void. However, Uxas ended up killing his mother Heggra to wrest control of Apokolips from her after his father got trapped on the Source Wall. What a Dick. Wiz: Then he’d kill his brother to gain the Omega Effect for himself. Without regret or remorse he took up the god name Darkseid. Boomstick: As such he gained multiple abilities throughout this process, he gained the strength to lift more than 1000 tons, speed allowing him to think, react and move faster than a well rounded Olympic Athlete and he has inexhaustible stamina Wiz: He also has immense invulnerability and immortal, Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Bullets bounce off him and rockets, bombs and lasers won’t leave a mark on him Boomstick: Not even somebody like Lobo or The Justice League is able to hurt Darkseid. However great powerhouses like Superman can be to harm him, Darkseid in his ultimate form the soul fire is able to defeat powerful beings like Mordru, Anti Monitor, Time Trapper, and even an omnipotent being ( the Source) Wiz: Darkseid however is fueled by the Omega Effect, a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source and use it in a plethora of ways. He can use it for Telepathy, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation Boomstick: Or when shit gets real, he can bust out the Omega Beams, Darkseid’s most destructive use of the Omega Effect! He can fire a beam right from his eyes and able to track down the opponent as Darkseid can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend or twist around corners, Darkseid's omega beams destroyed a planet, They’ll find you alright. Wiz: He can also teleport, increase his size and for more deadly attacks he can use the Omega Sanction which is like a living hell, it traps the foe in a series of alternate realities each worse than the last, he also can create avatars to help him attack. Darkseid is a super genius and military strategist and has a healing factor, Darkseid also utilizes the mother box, it is basically a super computer which allows you to teleport, absorb powerful blasts, energy manipulation, Create energy blasts, and force fields. *Darkseid cannot be warped out of reality* . Boomstick: Or the Agony Matrix which..well I’ll let him describe Darkseid: Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life, times 1000. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Wiz: However he can also bring in The Anti-Life Equation. Which is a simple formula of loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side Boomstick: My head hurts. Wiz: Darkseid can insert this equation into the heads of his foes, giving the feeling that life is..pretty much pointless. Boomstick: I think we’d need an anti-depressant for that one Wiz: Uh, oh whatever. Darkseid has broken a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands, destroyed an entire space station single-handedly and straight up bitch-slapped Superman! Boomstick: Forget about the Man of Steel Darkseid’s got the Balls of Steel to bitch-slap one of the most powerful characters in fiction and Darkseid has defeated even more character! Wiz: However, Darkseid does have some faults. His Omega Beams have been ineffective by Wonder Woman’s bracelets, he’s vulnerable to Radion and he’s, pretty obsessive Boomstick: He also requires large amounts of willpower to pull of his abilities, why I don’t know but you’ll be cowering in fear if you see this guy near you, Darkseid: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is on your hands. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then after your last pitiful hope is extinguished will I end your life. Let’s go! Thanos Wiz: Eternals. An evolutionary offshoot of humanity possessing greaterp owers and longer lifespans than your average Joe. But there’s one Eternal that’s more unique and powerful than all of them, The Mad Titan Thanos Boomstick: Born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San Thanos was subject to the Deviant gene at birth. As a result Thanos became a mutant. Like a Teenage Mutant Ninj-''' Wiz: No! Not ninja turtles! What made you think he was a ninja turtle anyway? '''Boomstick: ...I dunno... Wiz: He ended up gaining physical abilties far surpassing that of other Titans. This augmented the powers he inherently possessed as a descendent. Thanos was feared and shunned by his fellow Titans. Boomstick: Rightfully so! He eventually met one fateful day where he’d find companionship with the female embodiment of Mistress Death. With this he decided to win over Death the only way he knew how Thanos: Together we can appreciate the truest expression of my love. Annihilation of everything that is. Boomstick: That’s one way to do it. Wiz: As such he assaulted Titan, as now he only cared about winning over Death. During this time he conquered many worlds. And spent his entire time trying to win over Lady Death. Boomstick: To do this he has Superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, durability and agility. He’s able to endure extreme heat, cold, radiation and poisons. Even tank hits from powerhouses like Odin, Thor & Drax. Wiz: His mind is immune to psychic attacks and has proven to be even more powerful than Moondragon. He can project psionic blasts and read the minds of various individuals. Boomstick: He’s been able to mind control Hulk and lobotomize the Fallen One with ease. Wiz: He can also blast Plasma or Cosmic Energy for destructive force. As well as manipulate matter entirely. Boomstick: But his best ability is the item, The Infinity Gauntlet. A weird, glove thing with 6 different gems. Time Gem stops time like Dio Brando. Time travel and slow down or speed up time Wiz: Space Gem manipulates space, dimensions, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem manipulates well..souls. Reality Gem allows the wielder to Reality Warp, Power Gem controls all of the power in the universe and Mind Gem allows for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers. Boomstick: Yeah. That’s 6 reasons why you should stay away from The Mad Titan. Otherwise he’ll be one step closer to the heart of Death Thanos: My darling, success is just a heartbeat away. Soon the chains to bind the great Galactus will be yours to lock into place... Death Battle A wrecked Metropolis is shown (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8fRvJiE_7Q) The city continues to get destroyed as boom tubes surround. The alien god Darkseid was taking out the city. And killing everybody he saw his eyes on alongside his parademons Darkseid: Parademons, dispose of these annoyances.. The parademons ran from Darkseid and began killing innocent civilians. But Darkseid noticed something..Thanos was killing innocent civilians..in the same city. Darkseid: Lay off, this is my place to kill Thanos: Nice try, but I’m winning over Lady Death my way. Darkseid: You wouldn’t win her over even with your best might. Thanos: Let me show you how wrong you really are Thanos got into a fighting stance while Darkseid just scoffed Darkseid: A person like you wants to challenge a god? You may want to wish your life goodbye. Because this will be your final moments. FIGHT! Darkseid slowly walked up to Thanos and kicked him right in the chest but Thanos retaliated and punched him in the face. Both clashed heads at each other but Darkseid got knocked back Thanos: So, this is you saying you're a god? If you’re a god, what should I be? Darkseid: An insect. Darkseid got up and bitch slapped Thanos right in the face. Thanos however bitch slapped Darkseid right back. Both rapidly slapped each other but Darkseid grabbed Thanos by the throat Darkseid: You should’ve fled when you had the chance Thanos however teleported both him and Darkseid on top of the Daily Planet. Darkseid: What? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedWYVsIfM) Thanos kicked Darkseid in the groin and shot a small energy beam at him but Darkseid shot his own beam back. Darkseid: You impress me, only slightly Thanos: Too bad you haven’t impressed me Darkseid: Allow me to fix that Darkseid picked up the Daily Planet statue and slammed it onto Thanos and rams it through the Daily Planet building, the entire building explodes when Darkseid rams it through killing everybody but Darkseid and Thanos in the building. Thanos: Damn. Darkseid: I thought so. Darkseid grabbed his kryptonite knife and stabbed Thanos. Thanos only shrugged it off and uppercutted Darkseid back. Darkseid picked up some of the debris and launched it at Thanos Thanos: Is that all? Darkseid: ... Darkseid took a step back as his eyes began to glow Darkseid: Flee.. Darkseid fired his Omega Beam. Thanos however teleported and managed to avoid it as it collided to another piece of debris Darkseid: Hmph. Impressive, no mortal has managed to avoid my omega beam. But, I wager I can still break you. Darkseid began attacking Thanos mentally, attempting mind control however Thanos broke free and rushed at Darkseid while he was vulnerable. And kicked him right in the chest Darkseid: Hmph..mortal.... Darkseid unleashed the Agony Matrix at Thanos causing him to fall to the ground in pain Darkseid: I knew even a man like you could fall to my Agony Matrix. Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt. And have that continue on and on. Increasing the amount of pain. Thing is..you don’t have to imagine. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmf1l5z8kIQ) Thanos however...surprisingly got up. Darkseid: Still alive!? Thanos: Of course, I’m the Mad Titan! And I’ll make sure your death will be slow.. Thanos fired plasma out of his hands but Darkseid fired omega energy back out of his eyes back. Countering each other. Thanos: You’re pretty good.. Darkseid’s eyes began glowing and the entire debris filled area blew up to smithereens. Launching Thanos into the air, but Thanos teleported behind Darkseid and fired plasma at his back. Knocking him down Thanos: Is that all you have? Thanos stepped on Darkseid Thanos: Then I’ve bested you. Time for your demise.. Thanos reached for Darkseid’s neck but Darkseid teleported and began growing in size. Thanos: Ugh.. Darkseid slammed Thanos into a building and Darkseid picked it up and rapidly whacked Thanos with it. However Thanos wasn’t done. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69G9V9BS2Jo) Thanos fired a giant plasma beam at the building destroying it. Thanos teleported behind Darkseid and jumped on his back. However Darkseid grabbed him and tossed him into the ground Thanos: This guy’s good..but he’ll soon meet his fate. Along with the rest of the earth. Thanos grabbed Darkseid by the leg and tried to burn him with plasma but Darkseid kicked him. Darkseid: I hope you appreciate that you’ve been doomed..you can’t even defend yourself against me any longer. Soon you’ll see death herself. Darkseid swung his leg down but Thanos fired plasma as he swung. Knocking Darkseid to the ground Thanos: As if, I’m seeing her when the earth including you has been destroyed. Darkseid switched back to his regular form and fired a giant omega beam. Launching Thanos away, Darkseid teleported to him and swung his arms down. Thanos: I hate you..I think it’ll be time I seal your doom. Darkseid: As if..you’ve already fallen before my might. Darkseid walked up to him Darkseid: But there’s still some part of me that knows mercy. Darkseid used Omega Sanction and began trapping Thanos in painful alternate realities....Thanos however came prepared. He got ready and pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos: With this..I will end him.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFZjegvE6OA) Thanos got back to the reality Darkseid was in. Thanos: Now..that I have the Infinity Gauntlet...I will end you. Darkseid: You’re gonna kill me with that? Insanity. I’ve tried that out myself..it’s dead you here my insect. Dead. Thanos proved him wrong however and two stone pillars emerged from the ground and slammed at him Thanos: You must not know the power it has.. Darkseid picked up the pillars and crushed them. Thanos: I’m not done yet Thanos began ambushing Darkseid with energy blasts and blasted him up into space. Darkseid: I need to counter his..infinity gauntlet.. Thanos flew up into space and fired another huge blast of energy knocking Darkseid onto the moon Thanos: You can’t counter the Infinity Gauntlet. Nothing else can match up to it. Darkseid however pulled out the Anti-Life Equation and used it. Darkseid: I will end this now. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkDKSkOA1es) Darkseid and Thanos jumped at each other and fired Omega Energy and Plasma at each other. Thanos however fired a massive energy wave destroying the moon Thanos: I have bested you in every way possible mortal. If you really think you can stand against the titan make your move, otherwise you can get lost. Darkseid: No. I’m not done with you. I’ll make sure that I end your life, slowly, painfully. Darkseid was floating through space and got ready for more combat. Thanos: You still try to fight? Can’t you see that it’s hopeless? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IslP3treO4) Darkseid: I shall prove that the entire universe shall bow down to me. And me alone. Never with somebody like you. You are merely a man. And I..am a god.. Darkseid rushed at Thanos and fired a Omega Beam right at his face but Thanos managed to resist and suddenly, Darkseid couldn’t move. He was being held still by telekinesis. Darkseid: W-what!? Thanos: I shall best you. The only way..I know how! Thanos suddenly stopped time. And teleported away. He resumed it and Darkseid felt..different..he was being erased from existence entirely by The Infinity Gauntlet’s Reality Gem. Then, he vanquished from existence entirely. Thanos: He’s down..one last thing to do.. Thanos used The Infinity Gauntlet to destroy Apokolips. Thanos then laughed K.O! Thanos went back to earth and began destroying it with The Infinity Gauntlet Conclusion Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome.. Wiz: While Darkseid may be a very tough fighter he couldn’t compete with the likes of the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: While Darkseid is strong The Infinity Gauntlet is able to sink the west coast of the US and Japan with only 2% of it’s power. Once The Infinity Gauntlet used 100% of it’s power Darkseid was a goner Wiz: And The Infinity Gauntlet can’t even destroy itself, so there’s no way Darkseid would be able to destroy it Boomstick: Also, Thanos is immune to psychic attacks so The Anti-Life Equation’s formula would be meaningless. Wiz: Lastly while Darkseid is penetrated by attacks of Superman. Thanos can brush off attacks from the likes of Odin. Even if the Darkseid could tank hits from the Power Gem. Thanos had 5 other ways to kill Darkseid. Leaving this victory pretty straight forward Boomstick: Darkseid could’ve won, but instead he faded away Wiz: The winner is Thanos ---- |-| Bigthecat= Backgrounder (288).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Darkseid_Thanos_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Darkseid vs thanps.jpg|Hipper Thanos_VS_Darkseid_HD.jpg|Hoot Freeman T vs D.jpg|Simbiothero Thanos_VS_Darkseid_(by_DoomFest).png|DoomFest Darkseid_vs_Thanos.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Marvel vs DC! The two Bulky Powerful Dicators clash in a battle of epic proportions who wins? Interlude Wiz: Dicators evil tyrants with unimaginable power and ablity Boomstick: And these two hefty insane Dicators aim to topple the Universe like Darkseid wielder of the Omega Effect ''' Wiz: And Thanos the Mad Titan '''Boomstick: Also to make this fight fairer we will not be using the Infinty Gaunlet or Anti-Life Equation He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Darkseid Wiz: Long ago when the old gods died two planet's were formed from the remains of one of the former Planets One was New Gensis a peaceful and lush world and the other was Apokolips a hellish industrial world the survivors of this became the New Gods Boomstick: Uxas was born to the Royal family of Apokolips but was never destined to inherit the throne and the powers that came with it since his dad was frozen in the source wall Uxas killed his brother Drax and his mother Queen Hegra Evil Guy! Wiz: While doing this he entered the Omega Chamber where his brother would gain the rights of a New God but once he was dead Uxas entered the chamber becoming much stronger and gaining the Omega Effect And took the name Darkseid Boomstick: Darkseid launched a war on New Gensis but soon turned his attention elsewhere to Earth but was continually stopped by Superman that's what you get when your name is named after the thing Sith Lords use! Wiz: Eventually though Darkseid was killed by his own son Orion who brought his father evil reign to an end though Darkseid returned to conquer the Galaxy 'Boomstick: Darkseid was the strongest of the New gods for a reason and had many ablites ' Wiz: As a New God Darkseid's physical stats have been enhanced to Superhuman levels he is Strong enough to match Superman and Wonder Woman break a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands and even lift entire dimensions with ease he also can move quickly in order to sneak behind foes 'Boomstick: He has Microsecond reactions and is extremly tough bullets rockets Bombs and lasers will either bounce off or not do anything to him but it is possibly for extremly strong Beings to physically harm him ' Wiz: He also cannot age or die of earthy disease but only by extremly physical abuse and has unilimted stamina and can fight for a supposedly Infinte amount of time and not get tired 'Boomstick: But his strongest set of Abilities is his Omega Effect his Omega Beams are lasers that are shot from his eyes that when he attackes an opponent he can cause them to either be highly damaged teleport opponents and recall them or cause their atoms to decay erasing them from exstience or reform them ' Wiz: Darkseid can read the minds of anyone in the Universe and possess them which grants him control of their body and shuts off their superpowers he can mind control up to 100 beings at once and control their thoughts actions and words 'Boomstick: He can control matter causing a beings cells to devolve and even make creatures of his own to fight with him he can send a enemies molecules flying erasing them from exstience unless he summons them again ' Wiz: As well as firing beams from his eyes he can fire beams from his hands that can instantly defeat someone or cause them to wither and die and use telkenisis 'Boomstick: He can also teleport himself and others anywhere he wants and change Massivly change his size to a Galaxy level he can produce Avatars to aid him in combat and travel through time ' Wiz: He also is extremely intelligent and is a master tactian having several battle tactics and ablites up his sleeve and is a master fighter being a master Apokolpian warrior however he only fights those who he deals worthy like Superman 'Boomstick: Darkseid can install fear in his enemies and use the Omega Sanction which traps his enemies in a series of alternate dimensions each one being far worse than the last and use the Agony Matrix Which is like the worst pain in your life being a thousand times worse and continuing forever ' Wiz: Darkseid can also absorb power from others and has a strong will making him an extremly powerful being 'Boomstick: He is strong enough to match Superman and Martian Manhunter as well as the rest of the Justice League lift a dimension casually and surivive being shot with Radion which is fatal to him and drain extremly powerful beings and destroy Universes ' Wiz: But he's extremly cocky he will only ever fight those whom he deals worthy and he has underestimated his opponents he also is vunerable to Radion which is his kryptonite and if hit with large quanties he will die 'Boomstick: But Darkseid is one powerful being with his huge power is not to be messed with! ' Darkseid: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is on your hand. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Thanos Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Bigthecat Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles